


baby daddy

by reinhartscloud



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Teen Pregnancy, haters to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinhartscloud/pseuds/reinhartscloud
Summary: Betty recently broke up with her boyfriend but soon realises she's pregnant? how will she deal with teen pregnancy, telling her family and most of all, surviving being a single mom





	1. understandings

“Archie, I think I’m pregnant,” Betty whispered, tears streaming down her face while the two friends stood in the Blue and Gold office.

“Betty, what?” He asked, “D-do you need anything?”

Betty reached for her purse and pulled out a $30 bill, “Can you please run to the store and get me a pregnancy test or two, Arch?”

Archie nodded and walked to his car. Betty sighed and slouched into her chair ‘wow, what loser ends up pregnant at 17 with a man she just broke up with for cheating on her’ she thought to herself.

 

“Are you nervous?” Archie asked as he and Betty drove to the southside. Betty couldn’t seem to form words so she just nodded and continued playing with the promise ring her ex-boyfriend gave her.

Betty took a deep breath and climbed the small number of stairs to his front door. She knocked lightly, “Come in!” She heard and sharply inhaled at the sound of his voice. That voice she hadn’t heard in a few weeks but felt like forever ago.

She slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. She looked to the left and say him and Toni looking extra comfy on the sofa.

“Who is it-” He said before looking over and seeing her, what he thought was his soulmate, standing at the door.

“Hi,” Betty said softly “I was hoping we could talk?”

“And why’s that, princess? I’ve moved on, have you?” He said in a sharp tone, gesturing to him and Toni cuddled up on the sofa. 

“Please,” She breathed out, “It’s important.”

He sighed and stood up off the couch and lead her into his bedroom, “What is it, Betty?” He said softly.

“I’m pregnant and the last person I had sex with was you, Jughead.” She whispered.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. But you’re obviously in love with Toni so it doesn’t matter. I’ll probably just get an abortion,” She sighed turning to leave.

Jughead grabbed her arm, causing her to stop, “We might not be together anymore but for the love of god please don’t get an abortion, Betty. Don’t take away an innocent child's life because I’m with someone else.”

“Well can’t you see it, Jughead!” Betty exclaimed as tears started pricking her eyes

“See what?”

“That I still love you. And I want to keep this baby and I want YOU by my side, not my parents, not Archie, Kev or Veronica. I want you. But do you wanna know the most painful thing about this entire situation, Jughead?” Betty yelled, tears flowing down her face, “You love someone else.”

fin


	2. I'll never stop loving you

Betty stormed out of the trailer and Jughead started crying. He started punching the mirror, slamming things onto the ground, throwing things against the wall and destroying everything in his path. 

“Jughead?” Toni said as she ran in, “Jug, stop! Stop breath baby breath.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What?”

“Get the fuck out of my house.”

“Jug-”

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE.” Jughead roared at Toni and she quickly gathered her things and left. He sunk down on his bed and sighed. ‘What the fuck have I done’.

 

“Betty? What happened?” Archie said as Betty got back in the car.

“Drive, Arch.”

“Betty can you just-”

“I said DRIVE, Archie!”

 

“Hey Betty, how are you?” Veronica said as she answered the door. Betty shook her head and Veronica ushered her inside, “What’s happened babe?”

Betty explained everything from her pregnancy, her breakup with Jughead and what she told him today. When she was finished, Betty was sobbing and Veronica had her arms wrapped around her.

“God Betty,” She sighed, “Why didn’t you tell me you two broke up!? And even if Jughead doesn’t want the kid, I’ll raise it with you,” Veronica said with a wink making Betty giggle.

“I honestly don’t know V. Also, could you imagine a little version of me or Jughead running around here,” She sighed sadly.

“All you need to know is I’m going to spoil the shit out of that kid,” Veronica said with a laugh before Betty’s phone began to buzz.

Betty looked at the caller id, confused. ‘Unknown Number’ flashed on the screen. She pressed the answer button, “Hi, Betty Cooper speaking?”

“Uh, hey Betty it’s Jughead. Please don’t hang up!! I need to talk to you.”

“Um, hi Jughead. What do you need to talk about?” Betty replied while locking eyes with Veronica.

“I wanted to tell you this in person but I need to let you know, I never stopped loving you, I never will,” Jughead said before hanging up. Betty’s phone dropped out of her hand as she fell to the floor and started crying.

Veronica ran over to her and caught her before she badly hurt herself, “Shh, it’s okay Betty, it’s all gonna be okay,” Veronica said holding her best friend close.

 

Jughead sighed as he heard a knock at the door. He hoped it wasn’t Toni, he couldn’t deal with her right now. It could be his dad? No, he’s in Toledo with his mom and Jellybean.

He slowly opened the door, “Betty? God what happened to you?! Come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter!!! Next one will be longer i swear :))


	3. secrets and solutions... kind of?

“I’m sorry Juggie I’m so sorry,” Betty sobbed as she collapsed in his arms.

“Its ok Betty don’t be sorry,” He whispered into her ear as he sat her down on the sofa, “What happened? Why are you covered in blood?”

“I-well- um,” Betty began, desperate and out of breath.

“Hey, it’s ok, calm down, take a deep breath, you’re safe here,” Jughead said in an attempt to calm her.

“After I you called I was desperate to see you because I was so confused, and I ran out of Veronica’s apartment and came here. I saw Toni and she proceeded to slap and punch the shit out of me until I could reach into my bag and pepper sprayed her. Then there were these other ghoulies or serpents I couldn’t tell and they ganged up on me as well before I finally made it here,” Betty explained in a rush.

“Jesus Betts, why didn’t you just call me back?!” 

“You hung up on me Jughead? Did you sent Toni and those other men to attack me?”

“Betts why would I-”

“I don’t know but a possibility could be, hmm I don’t know, revenge?!”

“You sound crazy.”

“That’s brave coming from you. Do you know how hard it is for me, Jughead? Do you know that I can’t tell anyone that I’m pregnant because they’ll tell my parents who will send me off to the sisters?! Do you know that the man I love and who’s child I am carrying is shacking up with another woman who could’ve killed me? And to top it all off, I was recently diagnosed with depression and some nights when I’m lying in bed, think about taking my mom’s car down to Sweetwater river and just jumping off the bridge because no one in this godforsaken town actually cares about me. I’m the ‘annoying child’, the ‘loser’, the second choice because I always put others first, they’ve just learnt that I come second all of a sudden and this? This baby? Ruins all of my chances of succeeding in life and why is that? Oh, it’s because of you. Because you said you ‘loved me’, you fucked me and left for another woman? You’re a sick piece of shit, Jughead Jones, you always will be,” Betty said with tears streaming down her face. 

“Jesus Betts. I’m so sorry,” Jughead replied with tears pricking his eyes, “I deserved that…”

“Is that all you want to say Jughead?” Betty asked in a sharp tone.

“Nothing I’m going to say or do will make up what I did, I know that. You didn’t deserve what I did to you, but I mean it with I say I still love you. I love you more than anything. I know you don’t believe me because I cheated on you with my best friend but, here’s something you don’t know about what happened. At the party, Toni came up to me and gave me a beer, as you know, I usually don’t drink but, I decided, fuck it, why not. Turns out that Toni drugged my beer, used me for sex and then sent you those photos from my phone. I didn’t find out until earlier when you came by and we were sitting on the couch, that’s when she sat me down to talk. I found out after you left and kicked her out and that’s probably why she ganged up on you and got some other serpents involved. I am so sorry Betty. I know you probably won’t want to take me back after this, but I do love you and I really miss you.”

Betty’s eyes started to water at what Jughead said. She felt terrible. Jughead was raped and he didn’t realise until earlier that day. Before she knew it, Bettys lips were on his, kissing him with passion. Jughead was shocked at first but then he started to kiss her back. He missed her lips, her body, just her in general. 

When they broke apart, he saw tears streaming down Betty’s face.He pulled her body to his before she pushed him away, “I’m sorry, Jug. I can’t do this.” Betty whispered before storming out of the trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhh things are heating upppp ;) hope you enjoyed this chapter!! 
> 
> (I wrote half of it in school so if there are any typos i'm sorry)


	4. friends again

Jughead sighed and fell back on the couch. A lot had happened that day, he broke up with his girlfriend, found out he was drugged and raped, found out he was going to be a dad AND found out that his ex-girlfriend still loves him, and he loves her…

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Betty was lying in her room, bawling her eyes out while hugging a pillow Jughead gave her last year for her birthday… shit, her birthday was tomorrow, and she was going to spend it alone. Sure, she had Veronica and Kevin but the chances of them remembering is small. She never talked about her birthday, she never liked it. She always had pressure to be ‘perfect’ every year, every morning at her birthday breakfast, her mother would lecture her on how this year had to be different and how she had to be perfect and she was sick of it. The only person that ever remembered her birthday (besides her parents) was Jughead. He used to go all out for her birthday and she loved it but this year she’d get nothing.

 

Betty woke up at 5:00 in the morning and her stomach was churning. She tried to roll over and fall asleep, but it wasn’t long before she was running to the bathroom and emptying what was in her stomach into the toilet. She cleaned herself up, brushed her teeth and tried to go back to sleep.

At 7:30am, Betty’s alarm went off. She sighed, turned it off and sat up. She didn’t feel as sick as she did earlier that morning. She got dressed for school and went down stairs to see her family acting like everything was normal and nothing special was happening that day.

“Elizabeth! Come, sit down!” Alice called out as Betty walked down the stairs, “How are you feeling? I heard you throw up last night.”

“Better, thanks Mom,” Betty gritted out before digging her nails into her palms, “Do I need to remind you again?”

“Remind me about what, sweetie?”

“It’s my birthday today, Mom.”

“Oh shit. Betty I’m so sorry, you can stay at Jughead’s tonight if you want, I know I don’t usually allow that but since it’s your birthday?”

“Yeah Mom, that’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Betty said with a small laugh before grabbing a piece of toast and her backpack and heading off to school.

 

Jughead was nervously standing by her locker, he didn’t know how he was going to word this, but he wanted to make it special, it is her birthday after all. He saw Betty approaching so he hid the flowers and teddy bear behind his back and smiled.

“Hey Jug, what are you doing here?” She asked nervously as she approached her locker.

He held up the flowers and teddy bear up from behind his back, “Happy 18th Birthday, Betty.” He said softly while handing the gifts to her.

She smiled, “Thank you, Jughead. You seem to be the only one to remember this year,” She laughed dryly and turned to open her locker, “My Mom thinks we’re still together so she’s letting me stay at your house, if that’s okay??”

“Yeah of course it is. We’re friends now, right?”

“Yeah, we are.” Betty smiled softly before linking arms with Jughead, c’mon, lets go to PE,” Betty laughed while Jughead groaned.

“Can I say I’m on my period?”

“If you want to get expelled then yes, c’mon you lazy ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooft. hope you enjoyed. way longer (and saucier

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
